


Quidditch, isn't it marvellous?

by badassbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassbi/pseuds/badassbi
Summary: It's a sunny afternoon, a parenthesis full of Quidditch. It is subtle.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Quidditch, isn't it marvellous?

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You’re bleeding though!”

“You think my nose has never been broken before? I’m fine.” 

“You’re bleeding a lot! I’m so sorry, hold on I’m gonna fix it.” 

“Wood! I’m ok, alright? Stop fussing!”

The sun was still shining upon Hogwarts and a lot of students were enjoying the last rays, even though it was pretty cold. 

Oliver had decided to go flying around the Quidditch pitch, not even to train, but just to enjoy the sun. Flying always relax him, so when a familiar stature stepped onto the field, he didn’t feel the need to fight that often comes with Marcus. The Gryffindor kept on flying but not for long: the Slytherin came straight to him. 

“Race you to the Astronomy tower?”

And without allowing him to answer, Marcus took off, flying full speed toward the destination. Never the one to back down a challenge, especially coming from his sworn-rival with a nice ass, Oliver had followed him. Without further speaking, they had chased each other during two full hours around the castle and the park. They had gotten bolder and their races brought them closer and closer, until Oliver had moved to avoid a bird, his elbow colliding with Marcus' nose. They had landed on the pitch and Oliver had been apologizing non stop since then. 

“Not my first one and definitely not my last Wood. We’re gonna go see Pomfresh and she’ll fix it in no-time. She is good at her job, not like Puddlemere players”

Oliver gasped and frowned upon Marcus. 

“How dare you! You know it’s only bad because Weaver is on injury break and Bailor sucks at replacing her! We will be back on the podium once she’s back!”

They were already inside the castle once Oliver had stopped ranting about the substitute Keeper’s lack of skills. 

“You should worry Wood, we are slowly digging the gap, title’s ours.”

They bickered all the way to the infirmary and had only stopped under Mrs Pomfresh’s glare. She had rolled her eyes in front of Marcus' bloody nose but after a quick visual scan of the two boys, she seemed satisfied with their non-fighting attitude. Marcus was however forbidden to fly again for the rest of the day after she had quickly fixed his nose. 

Oliver hadn’t tried to leave Marcus as he insisted on talking to him while the Slytherin was being healed. They had spoken of the League, of how the Cannons were second to last for the first time of the season after two months of being last. Their discussion was barely stopped to thank and say goodbye to the nurse, already taking of another patient. Oliver and Marcus were so engrossed in their conversation they had not noticed their pace was leading them to the Great Hall, guided by their stomachs as it was already dinner time. What troubled them was the sudden silence that had fallen upon the room. 

Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood walking side to side into the Great Hall. The Gryffindor was gesticulating while speaking and the Slytherin was listening with great attention while fixing the Gryffindor’s face. It was rare to witness: the interactions are usually more violent and louder. 

Both captains immediately broke their conversation and headed to their respective table, not without slightly blushing. 

Students started to speak again, as nothing happened. As Marcus sat down, his neighbour Higgs had a shark smile up his face, Pucey watching the two of them with badly hidden amusement. At the other table, Weasley only raised an eyebrow before returning to his book. However, his brothers were not as subtly as him, popping up in front of their captain with a smile matching Higgs. 

Quidditch is a good way to unite people, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I'm thinking of writing more often on those two, thanks to quarantine, do you have any prompts or ideas? This one comes from "givethispromptatry" on tumblr. 
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me some advice: english is not my first langage and I only want to improve.


End file.
